degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/Degrassi 13C - Speculations
Hey, so based off all the promos and what not, I created my own speculation/fanfic of what the plots will be in each episode of 13C. It'd be great if I got some feedback. Warning: there is a lot of Miles/Maya drama because it seems like it will never stop (unfortunately), but bare with me, as I tried to make it interesting aha. :) It's a shame that there doesn't seem to be any sign of Dave tho. :\ Main Cast Creditted for 13C: Eli Goldsworthy Drew Torres Imogen Moreno Mike Dallas Clare Edwards Alli Bhandari Connor DeLaurier Jenna Middleton Becky Baker Luke Baker Maya Matlin Tristan Milligan Zig Novak Miles Hollingsworth Zoe Rivas Winston Chu Grace Frankie Hollingsworth Hunter Keisha Archie Simpson Winnie Oh 1317. The World I Know -''' Alli comes up with a plan to keep Leo in Toronto: an elaborate elope. Maya reacquaints with Zig when they are in the same class, however he disses her in front of all his new friends. Drew is asked to help Miles' father in his campaign, while patching things up with Clare. '1318. Better Man -' Alli finds herself trapped in her relationship with Leo when he goes off on her again; he later goes into hiding when she considers going to the authorities. Maya assures Miles that Zig isn't a problem; Maya makes a bad first impression to Miles' father when the teens are caught skinny dipping in the pool. Realizing that Clare wants nothing to do with him, Drew seeks a rebound relationship in Zoe. '1319. Dig Me Out -' Miles sabotages his father's campaign, shedding more light on the abuse that occurs between the two. Zoe becomes the overly attached girlfriend that Drew doesn't want. Clare and Jenna get Alli to skip school in order to get her to live out of fear. '1320. Power to the People -' Miles, after receiving the eviction notice from his father, decides to throw one last major party; Maya's mother refuses to allow Miles to stay with them. Zoe, angry over her breakup with Drew, finds herself receiving unwanted attention from a lot of jocks, especially when they get her drunk and sexually harass her. Clare, Jenna and Alli use fake IDs to get into a club. '1321. No Surprises -' Zoe receives backlash from the night before when the whole school turns against her, including Frankie. Miles moves in with Tristan, where he reveals that he parttook in hooking up with Zoe with the other jocks. Imogen and Winston pitch a comedy show on Degrassi TV to relieve the tension at school. '1322. Basket Case -' Becky and Luke's relationship is torn when he video taped and took pictures of what happened at the party; she comforts Zoe, however, can she admit that what her brother did was illegal? Tristan fixes Miles and Maya's arguing by getting them to join his square dance lesson in gym class. Imogen makes a fool of herself, but decides to embrace it; she wears a bra over her clothes throughout the episode to prove a point. '1323. Unbelieveable -' The Panthers have made it to the semi-finals, raising Connor's cred at school; Jenna decides to use his newfound popularity to her advantage after they are nominated for King & Queen at the upcoming Homecoming dance. Miles grows jealous of Maya's budding friendship with Zig; Zig and Zoe join forces to take Miles down. Dallas asks Alli out, to which she accepts; however, she can't hide bruises forever. Also nominated for king & queen are Miles & Maya, Dallas & Alli, and Drew & Clare. '1324. Sad But True -' In true Degrassi fashion, Homecoming brings drama when a wardrobe malfunction occurs as Jenna and Connor receive their crowns. An elaborate scheme performed by Zig, Zoe and Grace ends into Miles' true self being exposed to Maya, and how he cheated on her at the party. Alli is scared that Dallas will run off after finding out the truth about Leo. '1325. What It's Like -' Maya's image changes drastically thanks to the help of Zig & Grace, worrying Tristan; she experiements with drugs in the end with Zig and Grace. Drew helps Clare when she shows signs of recovery from chemo brain; on the day of Adam's half birthday (Adam prefered half-birthdays opposed to Gracie's birthday), Drew and Clare are brought closer together, maybe too ''close. Luke tries to fix things with Becky, especially on Adam's half-birthday. '''1326. What Goes Around, Comes Around -' Maya and Grace one-up each other for Zig's affections, prompting Maya to bring a fake gun to school to show how badass she is. Clare takes a trip to New York in time for Eli's film premiere. Luke makes it up to Zoe by forcing all those involved in the incident to turn themselves in. Note: This used to be titled '''Close to Me, but since that's a season 9 title..... 1327. Army of Me -''' Becky helps Imogen when her father goes through an incident; Becky asks her church to pray for the Morenos, despite Imogen's lack of belief. Connor and Dallas form a best-friendship when they start a cheating business at school: selling test answers. Maya suffers a bad trip from a pill Zig gave her. '''1328. 'Everything Is Everything -' Everything is going right for Imogen; her father's condition is getting better, she's ahead in her studies, and her friendship with Becky grows stronger; will Becky finding out that Imogen and Adam kissed moments before his death change that? Alli and Jenna catch on to what Dallas and Connor are doing. Maya realizes that Zig is exactly like Miles, with the drugs, anger issues and the fact that Zig is also dating Grace. '1329. Sparks Will Fly -' Alli believes she is being stalked; Dallas and Connor are arrested while driving midway through the episode. Eli visits Toronto when he suspects that Drew's feelings for Clare aren't going away; Clare is confronted by a lawyer at the end of the episode. Zoe and Frankie make amends, as well as the rest of the school being on Zoe's side once the truth gets around; Luke and Miles have a fight while doing community service. '1330. Gentleman -' Alli and Leo go through the ultimate showdown when he returns from hiding and attacks her at school. Clare ends her feelings for both Eli and Drew, especially when she must undergo her case against Asher. Zoe must deal with something new: the scandal about the events at the party is spread nationally, and the truth about why she was kicked out of West Drive is revealed: she set her dressing room on fire out of anger. And there you go. :) 13D in my speculations would deal with Clare's trial, Zoe's bubbling pyromania, Dallas and Connor's business (which will get Simpson and Connor's birth parents involved), Tristan and Miles' situation, and more depth in how/why Zig went into drug dealing. Category:Blog posts